Princess Sailor Moon
by otakufan375
Summary: Usagi was able to achieve a new transformation while the scouts were battling with Queen Beryl and the Generals. However She can't control her new powers. She completely gives into to her anger and attacks anything that gets in her way, even if they are her comrades. This story is based on the sailor moon crystal version
1. Usagi's new form

It happened so suddenly. Usagi's Mamoru was injured and the four generals along with queen Beryl appeared in front of them and tried to take the silver crystal. Usagi has transformed into princess serenity. Beryl decided to break the moon princess' spirit by kissing her beloved earth prince. However that proved to be a big mistake because instead of feeling despair she felt anger. Usagi glared at Beryl with so much hatred and wanted to kill Beryl. Something happened to the princess that caught everyone off guard. She started to glow and it was so bright that everyone covered their eyes to block out the intense light that she was emitting. When the glowing died down everyone looked and saw that the princess had transformed again.

The red orbs that was in her hair had white pearls around them. The end of her gloves that were usually red were gone and were replaced with two sets of pearls. She had two sets of pearls above her skirt. Her blue mini skirt had white frills around the whole skirt while the ribbon on the back of her skirt changed from red to white. The end of the white ribbon reached down to the back of her knees. Her red boots were now white. She was also wearing a pearl necklace choker around her neck. She had three pearl ear rings in her ears. Her sleeved were short and frilly. The bow that was on her chest was no longer red. It was pink and at the center of the bow was a silver heart. She had a pearl ring on her ring finger on her left hand. She had some pearls on her forehead with a red jewel at the center. She was wearing a silver tiara on her head with some white pearls at the bottom of the tiara.

Everyone saw Sailor Moon's new transformation and looked at her in awe.

"What happened to Usagi?" Venus asked

"I don't know. Something like this has never happened before" Luna said

Beryl was looking at the new sailor scout in front of her. She knew that it was Serenity but her new form was intimidating.

"Who are you?!" Beryl asked

Sailor moon opened her eyes and looked at Beryl. Beryl felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw cold eyes look back at her.

"I'm Princess Sailor Moon" Moon said

"Princess Sailor Moon?" Luna asked

"She must've somehow combined her princess powers with her scout powers" Artemis said

"The power that she has right now is overwhelming" Mars said

Mercury had her computer out and started to scan Moon's power. Usagi's new powers were off the charts.

"What could've triggered her transformation?" Jupiter asked

"It was probably her desire to save Tuxedo Kamen" Venus guessed

Mars knew that Venus was wrong because she could feel something negative coming from Moon.

"That's not it" Mars said

"What do you mean that's not it? If it wasn't love then what is it that caused her to change?" Venus asked

"It's anger" Mars said

"Anger?" Jupiter asked

"Yes, it's not just anger either. Its hatred and a desire to get revenge. I can feel her emotions right now" Mars said

Everyone was taken aback when they heard that it was anger that triggered her transformation. Beryl decided to deal with this new power of her s before it becomes threat.

"Generals, take her down!" Beryl commanded

Sailor Moon started to walk towards them. She was walking on thin air but that wasn't really a big surprise to them. Moon brought out her hand summoned a weapon. The scouts thought it would the crescent moon wand but they were wrong. What she summoned was a sword. It had a pink hilt and a sharp crystal edge. The generals sent out their attacks and they were headed towards her.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Mercury yelled

Princess Sailor Moon just kept walking and didn't even try to dodge. The scouts were yelling at her to get out of the way but she just ignored them. Moon deflected the attack with her sword. Which left everyone shocked. They had no idea that this new form of Usagi's was this powerful. Even Mercury was taken by surprise. Even though she measured moon's power earlier and saw that it was off the charts, she was still taken by surprise because this new form was so powerful that not even her computer could scan all of her power.

The generals kept attacking her but she kept deflecting them. Moon was completely ignoring the safety of her teammates. Some the attacks that she deflected came close to hitting them several times already.

"Sailor Moon watch where you're deflecting! You almost hit us several times" Jupiter yelled

"It's no use Jupiter. Moon's anger is controlling her now. She doesn't care about anything but the enemies that are in front of her" Mars said

Beryl saw that the general's attacks were not working so she decided to attack the Moon princess herself. She sent out some of her attacks at her. But just like with the generals it was deflected. Beryl kept attacking but her attacks were deflected one after another.

"Impossible, what kind of power is this?" Beryl asked

She then commanded her generals to attack her again. They did what she told them to do and sent out their attacks. Beryl sent out her attack as well and hoped that all this power could overwhelm the princess. But she was able to deflect all of them at once. Beryl was starting to lose hope in defeating this new Princess Sailor Moon. Moon stopped walking and started to slice the air with her sword. The energy could be seen as she kept slicing the air. She made the shape of a star with her energy and hurled it towards her enemies. They were knocked back by the attack that she just produced. Moon started sending out sword beams at the queen and the generals. They tried to form a shield around themselves to see if the attack could be blocked. Much to their horror, her attacks broke right through their defenses. Beryl decided the best thing to do right now was retreat.

"Generals! Fall back!" Beryl commanded

Beryl made a portal back to the negaverse and they entered the portal. The only thing that they were able to take with them was the unconscious Mamoru. The portal closed but Moon didn't react at all. She wasn't even saddened by the fact that her soul mate was taken from her. The scouts approached her carefully since it was clear that Usagi had no control over her new power. She looked back at them. Usagi changed back into her normal form and was about to fall but Venus was able to catch her just in time. The scouts went back to Mars' shrine and had a meeting while Usagi was still asleep. They decided that they should prevent Usagi from changing Princess Sailor Moon because they believed that that form of hers was way too dangerous.


	2. Luna becomes a Sailor Scout

Luna was still thinking about the new form that Usagi transformed into when they were fighting the negaverse. Luna sensed the power that Usagi gave off and it was terrifying. Luna decided to go to the moon and see if she could contact the spirit of Queen Serenity and see if she knew anything about this new form that her daughter just took on. Luna prayed for the queen to show up. The pedestal that she was in front of started to glow and Queen Serenity appeared in front of her.

"Did you call me Luna?" Serenity asked

"Yes Queen Serenity, something happened to Princess Serenity" Luna said

The Queen had a troubled look on her face.

"What has happened to the Princess?" Queen Serenity asked

Luna explained everything that happened and the when she was done with her explanation the Queen had a very troubled looked on her face. She knew about this form that her daughter took on and decided to explain it to Luna.

"I was hoping that she would never take that form again but it looks like she did" Queen Serenity said

Luna was shocked to hear that the Queen was aware the form that Usagi took on. Luna needed to know about the form that Usagi took on.

"Are you saying that she took on this form before?" Luna asked

"Yes, she took on this form when the moon kingdom was attacked. When she saw that her beloved Endymion was killed right in front of her but her sadness soon turned into rage and everyone witnessed her transformation. She turned into a sailor scout but instead of a scout of justice she was a scout of anger. That new form powerful enough to push back the dark kingdom but the only problem was that she had no control over this new form hers. Her anger and hatred took control of her and the only thing that she cared about was killing her enemies. She didn't care about anything else" Queen Serenity said

Luna was speechless to hear that Princess Serenity had transformed into Sailor Moon in the past and the first form that she ever took was the form that they had just witnessed. It took a while for her to take in all of this information that she had just been told. The Queen gave Luna another warning about this new form of Usagi's.

"Luna, you need to make sure that my daughter does not go in this form ever again" Queen Serenity said in a serious tone

"We already agreed on that" Luna said

"That's good but you need to understand that that form of hers is a lot more dangerous than what you just witnessed" Queen Serenity said

"What do mean it's a lot more dangerous?" Luna asked

"What you just witnessed was just a small fraction of her power" Queen Serenity said

Luna was shocked to hear that form was a more powerful than what she had just witnessed.

"How powerful is it?" Luna asked

"Princess Serenity scout form has enough power to destroy an entire planet. She could destroy the earth if she wanted to" Queen Serenity said

Luna couldn't believe Usagi had that much power and it was hard to believe that she had enough power to destroy an entire planet. This made her even more determined to prevent her from taking on that form.

"What should we call this new form of hers?" Luna asked

"I believe that this form should be called Princess Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity said

"Princess Sailor Moon" Luna repeated

"Luna I believe that you are the only one who can prevent her from taking on this form" Queen Serenity said

"Me? What can I do? I can't fight. I'm not even human" Luna said

"That's why I'm going to lend you some of my power. With my power you can become human" Queen Serenity said

"You don't have to do that Queen Serenity" Luna said

"Yes I do, because I believe that you're the only one who can prevent her from transforming into Princess Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity said

"But why me? I'm the one made her into a sailor scout in the first place. It's my fault that she took on this new form" Luna asked

"Usagi met you first before anyone else and I believe that you're the only one that can do this. I believe in you Luna. Please do this task for me" Queen Serenity said

"If you really think that I'm the one who can do this then I'll do it" Luna said

"Thank you Luna" Queen Serenity said

Queen Serenity shared some of her power with Luna and Luna felt herself changing. She looked in a mirror and saw her human form in the mirror. She had long flowing black hair that was almost as long as Usagi's. She saw that the top of her hair was into two buns just like Usagi's. She was also wearing a yellow a dress and had the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Luna looked at herself in amazement.

"And now I'm going to give another gift" Queen Serenity said

"What else are you gonna give me?" Luna asked

Queen Serenity smiled held out her hands and something started to glow in her hands. A broach appeared and started float towards Luna. Luna couldn't believe what was happening. Was Queen Serenity making her into a sailor scout?

"With this broach you can now become a sailor scout" Queen Serenity said

"This is unbelievable" Luna said

"To transform all you have to do hold up that broach and shout Luna Prism Power Make Up!" Queen Serenity said

Luna did as she was instructed and held her broach up and shouted the words that would trigger her transformations.

"Luna Prism Power Make Up!" Luna shouted

Luna transformed. She was now wearing Sailor fuku with a yellow ribbon. On the center of the ribbon was a white bell. She was wearing a yellow skirt with purple frills. She was wearing a blue boots with white fluff at the top of the boots. She was wearing white gloves that had white fluff at the end of the gloves. She also had white fluff on the shoulders of her sailor fuku. She also had a blue bow on the back of her skirt. She also had a blue tail. She had blue hair that was in two pigtails. She also two cat ears on top of head. She's wearing a choker with a crescent moon dangling on it.

Luna looked at herself and felt the amazing power that was in her body.

"Amazing! Is this what it's like to be sailor scout?" Luna asked

"Yes, and now you are one of them. Please assist the scouts in future battles" Queen Serenity said

"I will! Thank you so much Queen Serenity" Luna said

Luna was happy that she could finally be useful to the scouts and help them fight the monsters that terrorizes Tokyo on earth.


	3. The meeting

The other scouts were shocked at the news that Luna just told them. They were happy to know all this information. They were also happy to hear that Luna would be assisting them in battle from now on. But the most important thing right now was to make sure that Usagi doesn't change back into that dangerous form that she took on earlier. Since Usagi herself knew how dangerous it was she had to make sure that she doesn't get angry no matter what. She was afraid that her form would come back and control her again. The scouts were currently having a meeting at the shrine to try to think of a way to prevent Usagi from going back into that form so she wouldn't endanger anyone else. When Usagi woke up she almost went into her new form again because she was angry that Endymion was taken away from her. The others were able to calm her down.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to prevent Usagi's new form from appear again" Luna asked

Usagi decided to speak out and give everyone a general idea on how the form appears.

"Well, the one thing I do know is that if I get really angry then I start to change. Maybe there's a way to prevent me from getting angry" Usagi said

"That's a good start but what we need to figure out is how to prevent you from getting angry" Luna said

"I have an idea but I'm not sure anyone will like it" Rei said

"Any suggestions are helpful" Artemis said

"We may have to kick Usagi out of the sailor scouts to prevent this dangerous form from coming back. If one of us gets really hurt and Usagi gets angry then she'll go back into that form" Rei said

"Its nice start but I don't think that would do anything" Ami said

"I really want to stay with everyone and help them out in the battles" Usagi said

"Maybe there's way that she can control this new form of hers" Minako said

"That's too risky. We can't have Usagi go through that" Makoto said

"Then what can we do? Even when with my new scout powers there's no way that'll I'll be able to stop her on my own" Luna said

"The only thing that I can think of is that if there's youma attack then all of you should try to defeat it as quickly as possible" Artemis said

"That seems to be the only plan that we have right now" Rei said

"I hope I don't go into that new form ever again because I don't want to hurt anyone" Usagi said

"That's the purpose of this meeting. It's to figure out how to stop new power from surfacing again" Ami said

"I wonder if any of us have a dangerous form like Usagi has" Makoto said

"As far as I know you don't but if you do then we need to be ready just in case" Artemis said

"Right now the only one we need to focus on is Usagi" Minako said

The scouts decided to end the meeting there and went back to their homes.

Meanwhile at the Negaverse

Queen Beryl was thinking back to the time when Princess Serenity transformed into a completely different sailor scout. She remembered that form that the princess took on back at the moon kingdom and it was the most terrifying thing that she ever saw. Beryl's nightmare resurfaced when she appeared again. While Beryl was thinking she heard some footsteps approaching her throne room. she looked up and saw that it was her generals along with the hypnotized Endymion.

"Permission to speak your highness" Kunzite requested

"Permission granted" Beryl said

"May I ask you what you know about that moon princess?" Kunzite said

"What do you mean by that? I don't know the princess that well" Beryl said

"But you seemed to know about that form that she took when she was fighting us" Nephrite pointed out

Queen Beryl thought about it for a minute and decided to tell them what she knew about that dangerous form that she took. She was hoping that they could get an idea on how to stop it.

"It was back on the moon kingdom and I was about to take the princess' life but Endymion jumped in front of her and shielded her from my attack and as soon as he died she went crazy and unleashed a power that even surpassed her mother, the queen" Beryl said

"She surpassed her Queen Serenity?" Zoisite asked

"Yes and that's when the nightmare began" Beryl said

Endymion was also paying attention to the story that was being told. He found it hard to believe that such a fragile girl could have so much power.

"Right before my eyes the moon princess had transformed into a sailor scout. But I could tell that this scout form was completely different from the other scouts. I could actually feel the power that was coming from her. I knew that I needed to get rid of her right away so I tried to kill her with my power but everything I threw at her was deflected" Beryl said

"Just like what happened before" Jadeite said

"That's right and she sent an attack at me. I was able to dodge it but there was nearby planet that took on the attack. It was destroyed almost instantly" Beryl said

The generals couldn't believe their ears. The moon princess had enough power to destroy a planet. That sent a chill down their spines. If what their queen was telling them was true then they needed to get rid of her right away because the moon princess was the only obstacle that was standing in their way from taking over everything. It was at this moment that Endymion decided to speak up.

"I'll take care of her for you" Endymion said

Beryl and the generals looked at him like he was crazy.

"If she takes on that form then there's no way that you'll be able to defeat her" Beryl said

"From what I heard it seems that the moon princess can only take on this form when she experiences anger. If she's me trying to kill her then she'll fall into despair instead getting angry. If she gets sad instead then she can't turn into that powerful form of hers" Endymion said

Beryl thought about it for a moment and realized that what he said was true. The princess went into that form of hers because she was angry at her for killing Endymion.

"Very well, I'll leave the mission of killing the princess up to you Endymion" Beryl said

"I won't fail" Endymion said

With that said the earth prince left on his mission to kill the moon princess.


	4. Mamoru attacks

Usagi was in her room mourning over her lover's kidnapping. But she wasn't as depressed as she was before. Mamoru had already discovered her identity as sailor moon while she was able to figure out that he was Tuxedo mask. It was a shock to both of them but they were able to get over that shock rather quickly. Usagi wanted to have her Mamoru back. The next thing she wanted to do was kill Beryl with her own hands. Usagi shook that thought out of her head. She shouldn't thinking thoughts like that because any form of violence or anger could trigger her transformation. Usagi also came to a conclusion that the angrier she got the more powerful she became.

Usagi decided to leave her house and go down to the arcade to get her mind off of all the events that has happened. That proved to be a mistake because when she was half way to the arcade the sky turned dark. Usagi stopped and looked up at the sky in confusion. It was only 3 in the afternoon it shouldn't be dark yet. Usagi was able to deduce that the dark kingdom was attacking again. They chose a bad time to attack because she didn't have her broach with her right now. Which means that she couldn't transform into sailor moon. She also saw that there was a giant barrier around the part of town that she was in.

Usagi was looking around the area to see where the attack would come from. Even though she couldn't transform Usagi was still gonna try her best to foil the dark kingdom's plan. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned around and froze. The person that she was looking at was her lover, Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan? Is that you?" Usagi asked

"Transform into sailor moon so we can get this over with" Mamoru said

"I don't have my broach with me so I can't" Usagi said

"Well, then that will make things easier" Mamoru said

Usagi saw that he had sinister smirk on his face and she didn't like the look that he was giving her. Mamoru took out a sword and charged at Usagi. She froze at this move. Her own lover was gonna try and kill her.

She was able snap out of her frozen state and managed to dodge his blade. The sword cut her shirt but other than that she was uninjured. Usagi was looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing?" Usagi asked

"This is my mission from the dark kingdom and that mission is to kill the moon princess" Mamoru said.

Usagi couldn't believe that her fiancé was working with the dark kingdom now. Usagi refused to believe it. Usagi started to think of a reason why he would work for the dark kingdom. She knew that he would do anything for her. She thought that it was possible that he was working for them because she was being threatened by Beryl. But if that were the case then he wouldn't be trying to kill her. There was also a possibility that he lost his memories and Beryl told him that he worked for the kingdom. But that was unlikely as well because someone with amnesia would still have most of their personality. Which meant that the only option that was left was that he was brainwashed by the Beryl.

"Mamo-chan! The dark kingdom is using you! They brainwashed you!" Usagi said

"That's where you're wrong Princess Serenity" Mamoru said

"Huh?" Usagi asked

"I'm doing this of my own free will" Mamoru said

"Mamo-chan" Usagi said

"Do me a favor and stop calling me that ridiculous name. My name is Endymion" Mamoru said

Usagi was starting to get angry. She was angry at Mamoru for being brainwashed so easily but that was just minor anger that was aimed at Mamoru. The dark kingdom was to blame for all of this. They were real source of her anger. Usagi started to tear up and Mamoru saw this. He smirked at this and charged at her again. Mamoru believed that she had lost her will to fight but he was wrong. The tears that Usagi was shedding were tears of anger not tears of sadness. Usagi was starting to glow. Mamoru saw this and stopped moving any further. He sensed the power that was coming from his target and it was overwhelming.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER SCOUTS

Ami was in her room, studying. When she looked out the window she saw that the sky was dark. This shocked her because it wasn't even 4 in the afternoon yet so a dark sky like this shouldn't be possible.

"I need to call the other scouts about this" Ami said

Ami took out her communicator and called the others. She called Rei first sense she was sure that she was already aware of it. After calling the others they all met up at the temple. Everyone was present. Everyone except Usagi.

"Where's Usagi?" Minako asked

"I don't know. I tried calling her earlier but she didn't pick up" Ami said

"Do you think something happened to her?" Makoto asked

"I hope not" Rei said

"Everyone!" A voice called out to them

They all looked in the direction where the voice came from. They saw that it was Luna in her scout form.

"What is it Luna?" Artemis asked

"I think Usagi is in trouble. She left her broach at home and went out for a bit" Luna said

"Why would she do something like?" Rei asked

"She was probably thinking that she wouldn't be out that long" Minako said

Rei sensed an evil power coming from the center of the town.

"There's an evil power coming from the town square. We need to get down there and check it out. Usagi might be down there as well" Rei said

Everyone nodded and transformed and went to the town square. Before they could go any further a barrier appeared out of nowhere. The scouts tried to attack the barrier hoping that it would break but the barrier didn't even have a crack in it. They looked through the barrier and saw that Usagi was there.

"Usagi!" They shouted

They tried to break the barrier again but nothing worked at all. Luna brought Usagi's broach with her so she could give it to Usagi. Luna looked down at the broach and saw that it was glowing. This shocked her since it was impossible for Usagi to change into sailor moon without her broach. Luna then realized what was happening and had a horrified look on her face. The others saw the look on Luna's face. They also saw that the broach was glowing.

"USAGI! PLEASE DON'T CHANGE INTO PRINCESS SAILOR MOON! PLEASE!" Luna begged

The other scouts went pale when they heard what she just said. Usagi's broach was glowing even when it wasn't in her possession. That meant that she could still change into her new form even if she didn't have her broach. They started to beg Usagi to not change but their cries were ignored because Usagi's body was getting brighter and brighter

MEANWHILE WITH USAGI

Usagi's body kept glowing and it was getting brighter and brighter. Mamoru kept eyes on her because he wanted to see the power that Beryl feared. Usagi glared at Mamoru and that sent a chill down his spine. His opponent was now very intimidation. Usagi's body emitted a bright light and Mamoru covered his eyes from the bright light that she was making. When the light died down He uncovered his eyes and looked at her. Right in front of him was Princess Sailor Moon. This was the warrior that Beryl feared and he understood why. The power she was releasing was on a completely different level. Mamoru couldn't believe that his mission to prevent the transformation failed but he could still try to kill her.

"So this is the power that you used against the dark kingdom. Well that power is about to be overtaken by mine" Mamoru said

Mamoru charged at her with an intent to kill. He brought down his blade but it was blocked by another blade. Mamoru saw that Serenity had summoned her own sword. Mamoru quickly backed away and looked at his new opponent. He was shocked that this girl had so much power in her possession.

"Your power is very impressive" Mamoru said

"The dark kingdom will pay for its crimes" Serenity said

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked

"The destruction of the moon kingdom, all the people that died. Including me, you and the scouts. Everyone in the dark kingdom will pay for what they've done. The generals will pay! Queen Beryl will pay! Queen Metalia will pay! You will also pay Endymion! You will pay for betraying me!" Serenity said

Serenity started to walk towards Mamoru. He took out some black roses and threw them at her. She blocked them all with her sword. Mamoru kept attacking her but all of his attacks were blocked by her. She stopped moving and made star by slicing the air with her sword. She sent the star at Mamoru. He didn't even have time to dodge and the attack hit him with full force. He coughed up some blood because how intense her attack was. Mamoru got back up and charged at her. He swung his sword at her. She blocked and that was his chance. He managed to disarm her and now she was defenseless.

"What now Serenity? You don't have your sword anymore" Mamoru said

Mamoru brought down his blade but to his surprise and horror she caught his blade with one hand. Mamoru couldn't believe that she still had this much power. He thought that the source of her power came from her sword but he was wrong. She was just as powerful without the sword. Serenity touched Mamoru's body with her other hand and released a white blast. Mamoru was knocked back against the barrier. She released another white blast. Mamoru managed to get out of the way just in time. The attack hit the barrier and he saw that it was starting to crack. The other scouts saw this and got out of the way.

The barrier broke and everything in Tokyo was back to normal. Mamoru looked at her in horror.

"She's–She's a monster!" Mamoru said

Seeing that he had no chance of beating her he retreated back to the dark kingdom. The other scouts wanted to approach her but they stayed completely still. They didn't know if she was going to attack them next or not.

Serenity turned around and looked at them with a blank expression on her face. The scouts were nervous because they were actually afraid of her. Even Luna didn't know what to do. Luna knew that even with her scout powers that she was no match against Princess Sailor Moon.

"If you wish to find me then follow the sound of my harp and as soon as you find me I will tell what happened on the day that the moon kingdom was attacked" Serenity said

After she said that she teleported away leaving the scouts flabbergasted. They didn't know what to do. They were having mixed feeling about following the moon princess.


	5. Serenity's life story

The sailor scouts were now at Tokyo tower. The same tower where Usagi first transformed into princess Serenity and then changed into Princess Sailor moon. When they made it inside they heard music from what sounded like a harp.

"That's Princess Serenity's melody" Luna said

"She must be playing it from her harp that means that she's close by" Artemis said

Everyone followed the music and they found Serenity, in her princess sailor moon form, sitting on the rail playing her harp. The scouts were about go towards her but Luna held out her hand to stop them. She wanted them see what was going to happen after she was done playing her harp. Everyone waited anxiously for her to stop playing and when she did she looked up at the stars and talked to the scouts. She knew that they were already there and started to explain her life story to them.

"It happened one day during a dance party on the moon. The party was to celebrate my engagement with Endymion. At the time relationships between the moon and the earth were forbidden but Endymion and I managed to convince our kingdoms unite" Serenity said

The scouts didn't have all of their memories back and this surprised them.

"The four of you fell in love with Endymion's guardians. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. All of us would meet up on a regular basis. The 10 of us would try to come up with a plan to unite both kingdoms together and we succeeded in convincing our kingdoms to give each other a chance" Serenity said

"That dance party was not only an engagement party it was also peace treaty party. We held another party but none of us knew that this would be the last party that we would ever have" Serenity said

Everyone knew that their Princess was talking about the attack on the moon.

"The moon kingdom was under attack from an earthling by the name of Beryl. However Beryl was different than the last time I saw her" Serenity said

The scouts were shocked to hear that the Princess met Queen Beryl before the attack.

"Beryl was an earthling who was in love with Endymion but the love of her life didn't share the same feelings for her. Beryl was enraged and tried to attack but I was able to defeat her with my powerful magic. Beryl possessed dark magic while I possessed light magic. Her powers were no match for mine. She fled and swore that she would return" Serenity said

"She returned along with an evil entity known as Queen Metalia" Serenity said

"Metalia?" Luna asked

"Metalia was created from the sun and she promised Beryl power if she was willing to become her servant. Beryl agreed to Metalia's condition and Beryl received the power that she wanted. At the time I was training to become a sailor scout so I can protect my kingdom" Serenity said

"Beryl attacked us on the day of the party and brainwashed Endymion's four generals and turned them against us. The four of you refused to fight back. You didn't want to fight your lovers and you decided to attack Metalia instead however your powers weren't strong enough and the four of you were killed by Metalia. Beryl tried to convince Endymion to join her but he refused. Beryl was enraged and killed him" Serenity said

"My mother managed to weaken Metalia with the Silver crystal but Beryl was still active. I wanted to die and I was about to kill myself with Endymion's sword but then I heard Beryl's evil laugh. Her laugh made me so enraged. The only thing that was going through my mind at the time was revenge" Serenity said

"Revenge?" Venus asked

"I was so enraged at Beryl that I transformed into something that even Beryl and Metalia were left in shock with the amount of power that I had. The only thing that I cared about was revenge and I managed to severely injure both of them. My mother tried to stop me but there was nothing that she could do. The only thing that she could do was seal both Metalia and Beryl away. I was in a weakened state at the time so going into that formed ended my life. My mother used the last of her strength to send all us to earth so we can reincarnate there" Serenity said

Serenity turned around and faced the scouts. Sha had a serious look on her face. The scouts could also see that she had cold eyes.

"Even now my desire for revenge is still strong. My anger will never disappear. Anyone who allies themselves with Beryl will face my wrath. Even if that person is my lover" Serenity said

The scouts were speechless. They didn't know what to say their princess. She was once a kind and gentle girl but now she is someone who is obsessed with revenge.

"This is a warning sailor scouts" Serenity said

The scouts gulped when she was about to tell them what the warning was.

"The next time I come out the earth will be destroyed. If you love earth so much then I suggest that you keep your precious Usagi under control or else all of you will die" Serenity said

The scouts were at a loss for words. They only thing they could do was nod. Serenity started to glow and she transformed back into Usagi. Usagi collapsed on the floor. The scouts ran towards and checked to see if she had any injuries. They were relieved to see that she was unharmed. They took her back to the shrine and they had a meeting on what they should do.

They were having a hard time deciding whether to have Usagi continue being a sailor scout or if she should stop being scout so they don't risk her becoming the vengeful Moon Princess once more. Usagi woke up and heard the scouts them talking but she didn't know they were talking about since she only paid attention to their voices. Rei saw that Usagi was awake and went over to her to ask her if she was okay.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei asked

"I'm little dizzy but other than that I'm fine" Usagi said

Usagi looked at her and asked her what happened.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing Mamoru trying to kill me. I remember that I couldn't transform at the time" Usagi said

Rei didn't if she should tell her if she should tell her the truth or not. She decided to tell her the truth. Usagi was shocked to hear that she changed into her dangerous form again. She was also shocked to hear that her other self had explained what happened on the moon. Usagi said that she might as well continue being scout. The others questioned her decision. She told them that it didn't matter if she was scout or not because she can transform into Princess Sailor moon without her broach. Her argument brought up a valid point and they decided to allow her to continue being a scout.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be in the Chibi-usa arc. Metalia was destroyed in the same like she was in Crystal Sailor moon.**


	6. Vs Rubeus

Sailor moon was battling Rubeus on his space ship and even with the gravity crystal she was still having a hard time fighting him. Rubeus was laughing seeing the young scout struggle. Chibi-usa knew that there was nothing more she could do to help. She was starting to lose hope in Sailor moon defeating Rubeus. Even Diana was starting to lose hope. Sailor moon was getting very agitated that this dark moon member was threatening to erase everything in her world.

"Give up, sailor brat! You lost!" Rubeus said

"You dark moon jerks kidnapped my friends twice and are trying to destroy my world. I will stop you with every ounce of power that I possess!" Sailor moon said

Moon's anger against Rubeus was starting to trigger a transformation that hasn't happened in a long while. She wanted revenge against the black moon clan and they were going to face her wrath.

Chibi-usa sensed a rise in power coming from Sailor moon. She didn't where she got all this power from but she and Diana were hoping that it would be enough to take Rubeus down. Moon changed forms and was now looking at Rubeus with an intent to kill.

"She changed forms" Diana said

"I can sense a massive amount of power coming from her" Chibi-usa said

Rubeus was taken off guard by the sailor scout's new form but he shrugged it off since he believed that he still stood a chance against her.

"It doesn't matter how many times you transform you will soon fall in defeat by my hand" Rubeus said

Rubeus sent out a blast of dark energy at Moon, but she deflected it and she didn't even need to use her sword to stop it. His eyes went wide in shock after seeing that his attacked was easily deflected by her. He attacked her again but his attack was deflected again. He sent out a dark energy beam at her and she responded by holding up her hand. She stopped it and destroyed it. He tried to use it again and this time Moon didn't just stop it, she sent it right back at him.

Rubeus screamed in pain as he felt his own attack hit him. He was on one knee and was panting heavily.

" _What's going on here? I was beating her a minute ago! Now she's the one who's beating me! What the hell happened to her?"_ Rubeus thought

Rubeus did know that magic projectiles didn't work on her. She would deflect, destroy or send the attacks back at him. He did know that it should be impossible for her to deflect all of his attacks if they were coming at her in separate directions. He launched a bunch dark orbs and made go at her in different directions.

Rubeus smirked thinking that he had finally managed to defeat her but the smirk was wiped off of his face when he saw that Sailor Moon had erected a white barrier around herself.

"No way! That's not possible!" Rubeus said

Chibi-usa was shocked to see this display of power. It was now clear that Sailor moon had so much more power than she did and the black moon clan were after her for her power. The power that Chibi-usa possessed pales in comparison to Moon's power.

One of the attacks that got deflected was headed for her. She screamed and hoped that Sailor moon would save her but she didn't and Diana pushed her out of the way. The young kitten also managed to dodge it before it hit.

Chibi-usa and Diana had to avoid attack after attack because Sailor moon was deflecting all attacks that were being sent her way.

"Sailor moon! Stop it! We're almost getting hit by those attacks!" Chibi-usa said

Chibi-usa froze when Sailor moon shifted her gaze towards her. All the kindness that she once held was gone and was replaced by anger.

Rubeus couldn't take it anymore and shout at her.

"What the hell are you?!" Rubeus asked

Moon shifted her gaze back over to Rubeus and told him what she was.

"I am a princess that desires revenge above everything else. I am Princess Sailor moon. The only one who will be destroying this world is me" Sailor moon said

Serenity pointed her open hand at him and released a pink blast that severely injured him. His dark power was weakened enough that the sailor scouts that were being held prisoner by his power released them.

The sailor scouts looked around and saw that they were inside the spaceship that Rubeus kidnapped them with. They looked forward and to their horror they saw Princess Sailor Moon was there.

"This is not good" Venus said

"Sailor scouts" Serenity said

Everyone looked at her.

"Your precious Usagi had to rely on her true power and now the time has come for me to take my revenge on the earth" Serenity said

"We can't let you do that" Mars said

Mars had an evil charm out was ready to use it on their dear friend.

"That charm won't work on me, Mars" Moon said

"How do you that?" Mars asked

"Usagi and I are the same person. We share same spirit, we share the same soul. There is nothing you can do to repel me. The only way to stop me is to ether seal me away or kill me and I know of you have the heart to do that. Even your powers combined are no match against mine" Serenity said

"Usagi! Stop it!" Chibi-usa said

Serenity looked at the young pink haired girl.

"I am Serenity right now. I am no longer Usagi" Serenity said

The ship that they were in was shaking and saw about to explode. Rubeus used the last of his breath to make this ship self-destruct. The scouts knew that the only way they could leave was by teleporting but with Usagi as Serenity right now, they doubt that she would cooperate. Serenity felt that this place was about to destroy itself and she decided to set her revenge aside for now. If she were to awaken in the future where Chibi-usa and Diana come from, then she would take her revenge there.

Everyone closed their eyes, waiting for death but it never came. In fact they felt a surge of power and when they opened their eyes again they saw that they were back in

Tokyo.

"How did we get here?" Mercury asked

Everyone looked around and saw Serenity there.

"Serenity? Did you save us?" Venus asked

"All of you are still needed in the world of the living. I will hold off my revenge for now, but sooner or later I will destroy this world" Serenity said

Serenity changed back into Usagi and she collapsed. The sailor scouts were starting to wonder if there was a way for their leader to control this power.


End file.
